Mobility is becoming an increasingly important aspect of computing. The advent of mobile computing devices such as, for example, laptop computers and handheld personal digital assistants (PDAs), coupled with the advent of the World Wide Web (WWW) has provided the technological infrastructure to permit users to access information and applications from many different locations across the world. Mobile access to computing resources expands the utility of these resources and increases the value of computer networks.
Presently, mobile connectivity is hampered by both a shortage and a lack of flexibility of wireless communication connections. Wireless communication networks were engineered primarily for voice communications. Accordingly, wireless communication connections are characterized by fixed, relatively low bandwidth connections. For example, wireless communication networks that operate in accordance with the GSM standard provide a connection having a fixed bandwidth that results in a maximum data rate of between 9600 and 14,400 bits per second, depending upon the particular variation of GPS connection. Wireless communication networks that operate in accordance with the CDMA standard provide similar data rates. While adequate for voice communications, these data rate restrictions limit the functionality of wireless connections for data networks. In addition, there may be gaps in the coverage of particular wireless service provider networks. Such gaps may be geographic, i.e., particular geographic areas may suffer from poor coverage. Alternatively, gaps may be a function of increased network traffic in a particular cell or sector of a network.